1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quarantine system, method, and program, which may inspect a status of a security measure in a client computer and control a connection of the client to a network, in connecting the client computer to the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional quarantine system, when a client computer (connection terminal) requests its connection to a network, property information is collected in a connection object terminal by a client's management server for controlling the client computer; and when it is authenticated that a property in the connection object terminal satisfies a definite condition of the network connection based on the property information, the connection object terminal and the network are controlled to be connected (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-346183).